A Little Understanding II
by sharonarnotdon
Summary: Takes place the fall after the end of it's predecessor. Laurie is in college, but when she has some problems with Bill Lloyd (in this Jamie's dad) she might be ripped from her brother.
1. Halloween 1979

_A Little Understanding II_

_Chapter One_

_Halloween 1979_

* * *

Laurie Strode sighed as she threw down her books on her bed, moving to the window, she smiled as she looked out over the familiar backyard. She heard the door slam downstairs and tilted her head, she would usually expect this sound an hour later, but there it was.

She jogged down the stairs and looked at the briefcase by the door, then moved into the kitchen, finding it's owner and cheerily walking up to him. "You're home really early."

He jumped and looked at her, then laughed. "Yeah, it's Halloween, remember? Tutoring didn't run as long."

She sighed. "Guess I didn't, sorry. I just got here myself."

He looked at the clock. "Why? It's four."

She laughed. "Lynda wanted to get my measurements for my dress."

"Ahhhhh," he grinned at her. "And when is this wedding of hers?"

"Two weeks, you know her, she loves to procrastinate." Laurie laughed. "Enough about me, how was your day big brother?"

He chuckled. "Fairly good, ran into Ben Tramer at the office." 

She froze, awkwardly watching him. "What office?"

"Oh, just turned in my service hours report, that's all. Worry not, I'm still stuck with teaching and tutoring, though I'm surprised parents will let me do that much."

She smiled softly. "Yeah, but you're good at it."

He sipped his coffee and shrugged. "Speaking of good at, how'd you do on your English paper?"

"A-, due to a messed up bibliography and a spelling error."

He laughed. "Don't look so glum, that's still pretty good."

She sighed. "How did you manage college when you were in an asylum faking catatonia?"

"First," he said. "It was a sanitarium. Secondly, I have the Myers writing skill."

She frowned. "Dad never wrote..."

"Well not for his job, but he and Mom used to like doing it in their spare time before you were born, and Judy was always good at it. And you have the knack too, I've read your work."

She blushed. "Guess I just like writing."

He smiled. "Nothing wrong with that."

She sighed. "Well, I have a buttload of homework, I'd better get to it."

He nodded. "If you need help let me know, I'd be more than happy."

She too nodded. "I'll be upstairs."

* * *

___~That Night~_

Laurie laughed as a group of trick-or-treaters left the front porch, looking back at the house in suspicion. She leaned against the post, bowl of candy in hand. It had taken Michael and herself the entire summer to restore their childhood home, but it had gone smoothly, the house looked just as it had when they had lived there last. It was, by all rights his home, Loomis had helped him pay for it, Laurie had negotiated with her father on the price, but Michael insisted she lived there while she went to school, he drove her every morning, and she usually walked home.

"Trick or treat!"

She smiled at the children on the porch and bent to put candy into their bags. "Ok kids, be safe."

They ran to their mothers and went on, Laurie heard the screen door creak open, then slam and smiled more. "Do you remember that one time I fell of this porch?"

He laughed. "Yeah, Mom brought you in screaming and couldn't quiet you."

She smiled. "I didn't stop crying until you let me touch your bear, I was so happy to touch that thing!"

His hand rested on her shoulder. "I've put you through hell for 16 years Laur, I'm really sorry."

She shook her head. "No, it isn't all your fault, you know that."

He sighed. "Not all, but still, my name's haunted your whole life." He walked to stand next to her, hands in his pockets, face to his shoes. He shuffled a foot against the wood and looked at her. "Do you ever wonder what it would be like, if none of this had happened?"

"Over the past sixteen years?"

He nodded. "If I hadn't killed Judy, and Mom and Dad hadn't died."

She smiled softly, her eyes fell to the bowl. "We'd have been a family. Judy would have moved out a year later, probably pregnant by her, "friend", I would've had someone to play with, then you'd move out and have a great job, a family, I'd still probably be a bookworm, with big dreams but little expectations."

He chuckled. "Yeah, I've thought basically the same. See what evil's influence can do?"

She frowned. "You aren't evil, Michael."

He sat on the porch side, and swung his feet. "I wasn't, but I have been corrupted Laur, I mean, I feel nothing when I kill, no remorse, no hatred, no anger. Just this... need." He shook his head. "I mean, I don't kill whoever, I used to kill who I was told to kill, then I killed who I had to kill, I still would. I killed Wynn because he came after you, I don't know if I'll ever be able to stop."

A tear slid down her face. "I wish I could make it go away, Michael. But regardless what you think or deny, only you can do that."

"Trick or treat!"

She hurriedly gave the children the last of the candy, and looked around. "It's getting dark, we better go in."

He nodded and followed her inside, she got rid of the bowl and jumped when the phone rang. She picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey Laurie, it's me."

"Oh hi Annie."

"Listen, Old Jerko's here and he needs some help fixing the stove, can Michael come help?"

"Oh, ok hang on I'll ask him," she put the phone to her chest, "Michael, Paul needs some help fixing the stove, can you go?"

He tilted his head. "Sure, tell her I'll be right over." He went to get his jacket.

She brought the phone to her face. "He'll be right over Annie, what were you up to?"

"Dr. Dementia, and popcorn, as usual, how about you?"

"Ah," she shrugged. "Just handed out candy. Heard from Lynda?"

"No, she always makes the most out of Halloween. Say, why don't you come over too? You can watch it with me while the men are busy."

"Oh all..." she froze as she watched Michael drive down the street. "No can do, Michael just left."

Annie snorted. "Brothers, you could always walk, it'll take them a while."

Laurie looked around, beginning to get the chills. "I think I will, Annie. I'll be over soon."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye." Laurie hung up the phone and hurriedly grabbed her sweater and locked up, completely creeped out at this time. She began to walk down the street with a quick pace, clutching her arms around herself, watchful for prankers or just weird guys. She turned after having seen something, looking back to see no one, and shrieking as she bumped into someone who grabbed her tightly.

"Hey Laurie."

She laughed. "God Bill, you scared the shit out of me!"

He chuckled. "Sorry cutie, but you weren't paying attention."

She blushed. "I thought I saw someone. So give me some breathing space, anyway Bill Lloyd, you know Michael doesn't like you around me."

He rolled his eyes and kissed her cheek. "He's your big brother, of course he doesn't."

"I'll talk to you later, Bill, I have to get to Annie's."

"Need a ride? I'm parked right there."

She eyed him, then nodded. "You try anything and I'll kill you."

* * *

"Thanks Bill," Laurie moved to get out of the car when he grabbed her arm gently. "What?"

"Listen, I know you worry about what Michael thinks and all but, Laurie I really like you. Why don't we go out sometime?"

She sighed and looked at him. "We'll see Bill. We'll see." She got out and hustled up to the house, knocking and being almost immediately pulled in. 

"All right Strode, details, details, details!" Annie's bright face made her laugh and move in. 

"It was Bill Lloyd, he gave me a ride."

Annie jumped up and down and clapped her hands. "Bill Lloyd! He's cute Laurie! Good for you!"

Laurie shook her head. "I'm not going out with him, he just always hits on me." She shrugged. "He isn't my type he's too... frisky."

Annie rolled her eyes and flung her hands into the air. "I give up on you, you are going to be a virgin for the rest of your pathetic life!"

"There isn't anything wrong with that," Michael came into the room, wiping his hands into a towel. "I'm 22 and I'm a virgin."

Annie bit her lip and strode up to him, flaunting. "I can change that for ya."

Laurie rolled her eyes. "Ew, I'm gone."

Michael shook his head and looked out the window. "God, what did you say to him to piss him off that much."

Laurie looked next to him and her brow furrowed. Bill's car was still out front, waiting. "Great, he'll kill us once we leave."

Michael laughed. "Oh yeah, sure he will. As if I'd let him."

She smiled. "Overprotective."

"Easygoing."

"Crazy."

"Bookworm."

"Killer."

"Valedictorian."

"Jerk."

"Hey! I didn't deserve that!" He shook his head. "This jerk saved your life twice."

She smiled and hugged him. "I know, thanks big brother."

"Awww look at Lil Laurie sucking up!" He shook his head. "Anytime."

"C'mon Laurie, _The Blob _is on, only the cheesiest horror movie on the planet!" Annie plopped down onto the couch and Michael went back into the kitchen, Laurie soon followed her friend. 

After only a few minutes she turned to her. "Annie," she paused. "Do you have a crush on Michael?"

Annie eyed her. "Why?"

Laurie rolled her eyes. "You're so flirtatious."

"Well he's only cute, strong, smart and he has a record."Annie shrugged. "A lot of girls have a crush on him, even though they're scared of him." 

Laurie smiled. "They have good reason. But he's cool, I've really missed him."

"I can't believe you remembered him, you were only two when everything happened!" Annie sighed. "Lucky, if I had a brother that looked like that I'd have people pay me just to see him!" 

Laurie laughed. "Yeah, you'd probably be dating your brother then."

"Doubt it, that gets a bit too gross, my dad's a cop, remember? He'd figure it out."

* * *

Michael and Laurie hastily made their way down the steps, holding hands. Both eyed Bill's car, but Michael didn't allow them to dawdle, he helped her in and locked her door, then got in and drove them away.

When they arrived home he assured her it was fine and she went to bed, quite tired. Meanwhile he sat and looked out the window, unsurprised to see Bill's car pull up outside, they had been followed. "Son of a bitch." He mumbled, closing the curtains and going to turn the light on. He went upstairs and checked on Laurie, one light left on in her room. He didn't blame, and so didn't turn it out. He went to his room and sat up, staring out the window at the brave young man that was desperate for his little sister's affections. Soon he was tired and fell asleep, unaware of the sound of someone on the stairs. He hadn't remembered to check the back door to see if it was locked.......

* * *

Laurie blinked as she felt someone lift her, but her sleep heavy eyes couldn't determine who it was. Probably Michael, maybe she fell asleep downstairs. Or at Annie's house. She yawned, but kept her eyes closed, she was being placed into the front seat of a car.

But wait, they had left Annie's and Michael had sent her to bed when they had gotten home. Curious, she opened her eyes and screamed at the sight of Bill. He shook his head as she struggled to open then door, but the lock that kept it closed in case of children was on. It could only be opened from the outside.

"I tried to do this the nice way Laurie but you've got your head so far up your brother's ass you cant see that this is ok." He pulled against the curb and got out, going to her door and opened it, then dragged her into an old field. "Now we're going to do this the hard way."

Laurie struggled against him but he threw her down hard, her head hit a stone and now she was only semi-conscious. She could tell he was moving her clothing around, but went completely unconscious before anything happened, it was simple to see what was going on. It was Halloween night though, the most unlucky night in her family's history. 

She woke several hours later, Bill's car was there but Bill wasn't. She got onto her knees, but couldn't find the strength to stand, she had to. It wasn't morning yet, but it was close, and she wanted to get home to Michael and fast. She forced herself onto her feet and slowly began walking, thankful to hear a familiar voice shout, "Michael! Here! She's here!"

She could see Loomis now, and she moved towards him more quickly. She was extremely dizzy but determined. Loomis was so close now, running to her, Michael could be soon just shy of him. She collapsed into the doctor's arms, exhausted. "Sam, Sam..."

"Shhh, what happened? Why were you here?"

Michael came up, and froze upon seeing the torn state of her clothing. Blood trickled down her thighs and coated the back of her skirt, which had been under her apparently. He felt himself grow sick, seeing the car. "My God, Laurie what did he do to you?"

Loomis now noticed and moved her to her brothers arms, withdrawing a pistol and moving to the car. He swung the doors open to reveal no one, then scanned the field. Nadda. But he could see where it had happened, the long grass was bent and slightly bloody.

Michael shook his head. "Could he really have been so rough as to have made her bleed?"

Loomis shook his head, returning to them. "Did you learn nothing? He had to break through her hymen to get what he wanted, he tore tissue of course she bled! It isn't serious, but painful and messy." He shook his head. "We'd better get her to the hospital, to check for injuries."

* * *

"Well Miss Strode, you look fine, you have a bump on your head that'll hurt a bit and of course well, you know. But that will pass sooner. We'd like you to come back in about a month, for some annual tests."

She nodded. "I will thank you, can I leave?"

The nurse nodded. The doctor soon returned with her release forms along with a police officer that had talked to her. "Sign these please." She did and the doctor left.

"Miss Strode I just want to let you know a report has been filed, and we will arrest Bill lloyd for what he's done to you. Now we have support groups for women who've gone through these kinds of things and here are some pamplets for them. Now you remember, this was NOT your fault."

She nodded and he left her to change, she came out and Michael took her home, all doors and windows locked. He stayed in her room with her, angered beyond comprehension. This man, this Bill, had gone too far. He had hurt Laurie, and no one ver got away with that.

_No one._

* * *

Well, it's a bit longer, but I hope you like it anyway. Please review! Ideas always help. 

  
  



	2. FREE?

_A Little Understanding II_

_Chapter Two_

_FREE?_

* * *

Laurie shut and locked the front door behind her, having just come home from one of her support group meetings. She looked around and her eyes narrowed at the silence in the house. Had Michael gone out back for something? His car was here...

"Michael I'm home." She called. No answer. She moved to the kitchen and set her keys on the table. No one. Her heart began to race. She ran upstairs, he wasn't in his room or the bathroom, she ran downstairs and into the basement. Not a soul. "Lord help me if I'm in danger." She whispered, tears falling down her cheeks. "Michael?" Back up the stairs, shutting the basement door. She peeked out the back window, nothing.

"What the hell, is this some joke?" She was openly crying now, her hand against the wall, supporting her shaking weight. A hand reached out and grabbed it, she fell to the floor and was dragged up the stairs, screaming and crying loudly. She caught sight of Bill easily.

But Bill was in prison!

He threw her onto Michael's bed, shaking, curled up in a ball, and glared down at her. "Think you're gonna get away with that? Oh you've got another thing comin'!" He stripped off his pants and underwear and ripped away her jeans and her own underwear. His movements were harsh, painful but enough for him, and he released into her shortly after. His hands were bloody from her having scratched at them, and at the sound of running downstairs, he dressed and went out the window, leaving her in a hysterical ball for Michael to find.

Michael had been down the street, after having seen Bill, they had engaged in a game of cat and mouse. Bill had snuck over to Michael's home while Michael combed about for him. Her brother ran into the room, breathless and stunned. Quickly, without a thought he grabbed his robe and helped her into it, allowing her to cry against him. He glared at the open window and stroked her hair. 

"God Laur, I failed you again." He kissed her temple. "They let that son of a bitch out and he got you again."

* * *

"You look fine, and since you're here, why don't we do those tests we planned on?"

Laurie nodded and flinched as they drew some blood from her arm. "We wont have any results for about a week, so we'll get your release forms, but watch the phone, we'll definitely call."

She nodded. "Thank you so much."

The nurse smiled gently. "It's all right. Poor thing, you never deserved any of this Laurie Strode."

"Myers," she whispered softly. "My name is Myers."

Michael watched pitifully from across the room. She bent her head, but looked up when Sheriff Brackett entered. Hope in her eyes, she looked up at him. "Mr. Brackett?"

He nodded. "We've got him, Laurie. That bastard wont be leaving his cell for at least five years, two rape charges under his belt and all." He nodded his head at her brother. "Michael."

Michael smiled falsely but his frown returned. "Your positive?"

Brackett nodded. "Absolutely. I'm so sorry about all of this, Laurie. I myself never would have let him out."

She shrugged. "As long as he's gone."

He smiled and nodded. "You take care, Annie wants you to call her."

She nodded. "I will."

* * *

Wow, short chappie, eh? The next will be longer and a bit more interesting. Read and review, I do so love seeing something from FF.net in my inbox.

* * *

  



	3. A Bigger Fish To Fry

_Three_

_A Bigger Fish To Fry_

* * *

A week later, Saturday, Laurie was reading a chapter on Shakespeare for English when the phone in her room rang. She reached over and answered it, Michael wasn't home, so she really had no choice. "Hello? Myers house."

"Laurie? This is Dr. Walsh from Haddonfield Memorial, I have the results from your tests. Do you think you could come in for about twenty minutes today?"

She titled her head. "Sure, I can be over in about a half an hour if you'd like."

"That would be great, see you then."

"Bye." Laurie hung up the phone.

Around a half hour later she entered the doctor's office and went to the desk. "Hi, I have an appointment with Dr. Walsh."

"Laurie Strode?"

She sighed and nodded.

"Go right in."

She went in and knocked, Walsh looked up from his desk and smiled. "Come in Laurie." She did so and sat down in front of him, her arms crossed nervously.

"How are you feeling?"

She sighed. "Better, thank you. Do you mind if we get right to it?"

He shook his head. "Not at all." He picked up the file folder and read through to her. "We've checked you for any strange new STD, nothing, none of the usual and unusuals STD's either. But we did find something."

She gulped, trying not to frown. "What is it?"

He looked like he was having a hard time, like he was nervous. With a sigh he set down the folder and clasped his hands on the desk, looking at her. "Laurie, this isn't going to please you, but you're pregnant."

Horrified her eyes widened and heart quickened, she could barely hear him continue. "It's strange but not impossible for a woman to become pregnant after her fist sexual encounter, I'm worried about you. Are you ok?"

She blinked and a tear ran down her cheek. "How can I take care of a baby?"

"Well," he sighed. "There's always adoption. I honestly don't recommend an abortion, but it's all up to you."

_God,_ she thought. _How will I tell Michael?_ "Thank you doctor, I better get home and think..."

She ignored him and the nurses, she walked, and walked. She walked past the corridor that had been blown up a year ago, they called the new section the Strode Hall. Her heart pounded the entire way home, especially when she saw Michael was home early. He raced onto the porch to meet her, followed by Sheriff Brackett.

"My God Laurie I was so worried! Where were you?"

"Dr. Walsh's office." She mumbled.

Michael looked at the Sheriff. "What's wrong?"

Her teary eyes met his, all the trust in the world leading her on. "I'm pregnant."

Shocked, he took her hand. "Oh my God Laur..."

Sheriff Brackett shook his head. "Come here Laurie, you didn't deserve this."

The three hugged, Laurie visibly shaking. Michael and the Sheriff ushered her in and onto the couch, Michael brought her a glass of water. She sipped it, and Michael and the Sheriff talked while she thought. She soundlessly left the room and went upstairs into her own.

Around two hours later she came back down, Michael was alone on the couch, hugging a pillow to his chest. He looked at her when she was in sight, and smiled weakly. "I'm sorry I didn't protect you."

She shook her head. "No, Michael I've just thought for a very long time." She stopped and sat next to him, his arm around her shoulder. "I'm going to have and take care of this baby. I cant just give it up to some strangers, and cant kill it. I'll move out if you want, but I really would like it if you'd help me, I'll need someone's help and I want you to be a part of this."

Michael was silent, but then he smiled. "I wont kick you out bumblebee. I'll help, after all, I may never have this experience for myself. Hell, we've got room." He kissed her head. "I love you Laurie."

She smiled. "Whatever would Mom say about me?"

Michael laughed. "Who cares, let the dead be dead and let the living live."

She smiled. "How poetic! We know your true calling!"

He snorted. "Yeah, right!"

* * *

"Yes Mommy I feel fine. No Michael isn't kicking me out he's going to help me. Mom! I don't care! Are you going to just upset me? Goodbye mother." Laurie hung up the phone. "She'll get over it."

Annie laughed. "They always do. Although it _is_ a little goofy, you raising your kid with your brother?"

She shook her head. "I'm raising the baby, Michael's just helping out. He's not going to be a father to it or anything."

Annie nodded. "Well, at least you'll be able to fit your bridesmaid gown next week!"

Laurie snorted. "Think again. I'm a month and a week along, I've gained three pounds."

Annie shook her head. "Nah, that wont make a difference."

"You don't think?"

"No, I've gained weight before. You'll be fine."

Laurie smiled. "Listen, thanks Annie. For everything, you've been a great friend."

Annie smiled. "Hey, it was nothing. Come on, let's both go eat for two."

Laurie laughed and followed her friend into Annie's kitchen. _This wont be so bad after all._

* * *

Well, there you have it. Most of the plot revealed. R&R

SA


	4. Bullies, Friends, and Brothers

_Chapter Four_

_Bullies, Friends and Brothers_

* * *

~Five Months Later~

Laurie sighed and knocked on the door of the Doyle house, stretching slightly after having been asleep in the car. Mrs. Doyle smiled as she answered, her older but soft featured face bright and cheerful. "Hi Laurie! Come on in!" 

"Thank you Mrs. Doyle." She walked in and set her bag down, turning back to Tommy's mother with a smile. 

"How are you feeling?" Mrs. Doyle asked, her brown eyes wondering to Laurie's swollen figure.

"All right, tired. He's been really active lately." Laurie smiled, patting her stomach. 

"He? Do you think it's going to be a boy?"

Laurie shrugged. "I don't have the first idea, but it doesn't feel right calling him 'it', I noticed in my child development class a lot of the women from the video's say 'he' when referring to their child. It's more comfortable."

Mrs. Doyle nodded and Mr. Doyle came down the stairs, shortly followed by Laurie. "Hi Laurie, how you feeling?"

"All right Mr. Doyle. What time should this little devil be in bed?" She asked, ruffling his hair. 

"Well since you did so good on your project 9:30 but no later." Mrs. Doyle smiled and waved. "Be good Tommy. Bye Laurie."

"Bye." She sighed and smiled down at the little boy. "Ok buddy, what's first?"

Tommy shrugged and sat down, followed by her. "Wanna talk about school?"

She recognized this as his way of telling her something he desperately wanted to talk about. "Sure. I'm doing good, all A's. You?"

"Well my grades have dropped a bit. Mom wasn't too happy but she understands."

Laurie shifted to wrap an arm around him. "What's wrong kiddo?"

"They never leave me alone Laurie! Lonnie and his friends are a bunch of jerks!" Tommy's eyes filled with tears. She hugged him tightly and shook her head. 

"Oh Tommy, I know it's hard. People make fun of me too, I'm smart but I'm going to have a baby without a husband. Makes me look stupid but we both know it isn't my fault. Just remember, if Lonnie can't stop teasing you he really must not have a life by now."

Tommy laughed and snuggled closer. "You're going to make a great Mom, Laurie. I almost wish you were my Mom."

She smiled at this remark and stroked his hair. "You were my practice doll, now you can help me out more, hmm? After all, you are in a way this baby's uncle. Uncle Tommy."

He giggled. "Why, yes I am!" He paused and looked at her, sitting up. "Laurie?"

She too sat up more. "Yeah?"

"Will you read me King Arthur?"

* * *

Laurie stirred some more butter into the popcorn she was making when the phone began to ring. Confused and curious, she wiped off her hands and answered it. "Doyle residence."

"Hey Laurie it's Annie, Michael told me you were sitting for Tommy."

Laurie grinned. "Yeah, I'm going to until i cant stand up anymore."

Annie chuckled. "Listen, I'm watching Lindsey Wallace, what are you and Tommy doing?"

"Mm, just getting ready to watch a movie." Laurie leaned against the counter.

"Cool, we'll come by, just so both of us aren't bored and alone together. See you in a few."

"Bye." Laurie hung up the phone and went into the living room where Tommy was waiting on the couch. "Lindsey and Annie are on their way over, they're going to watch it with us."

"Ok." Tommy said, keeping his attention on the movie. Moments later the doorbell rang and Laurie pushed herself up and answered it. 

"Hey, come on in." Laurie moved out of the way and allowed her friend and the little girl in. 

"Bet you can't wait til you can see your feet." Annie remarked with a smirk.

"I can see them fine, I just have to bend a bit." Laurie replied closing the door, turning to grin at Annie.

"So whatcha whatchin'?"

"_The Phantom of the Opera_."

"Which?"

"1943."

"Ah," Annie motioned to go talk in the kitchen. Laurie followed her in curiously and leaned against the wall.

"What's going on?"

Annie smiled softly. "Laurie I want to.. I want to go to college. I know I'm a year late, but, next year, I want to study to be a nurse. I want to work with women like you."

"Pregnant women?"

"Prenatal care. I couldn't handle watching them be born." She shivered. "Do you think you could get me a form for next semester?"

"Sure." Laurie said with a shrug. "I can run into the admissions office Monday. What made you want to work with 'women like me'?"

"I don't know. There's something.. Really cool, really nice about pregnancy."

Laurie smiled. "Yeah there is. It's called life, Annie."

* * *

"Laur, you know I don't like you doing that." Michael frowned at his sister, who was busy making a kettle of tea.

"Oh, you're paranoid Michael. I'm fine!" She turned to get some cups when she felt him gently lead her from the kitchen. "No if's, and's or but's or bla's, I'll take care of it."

She rolled her eyes and sat down, glaring at him. "Keep those daggers of my back, you criminal!" He joked without turning to see her. 

"You treat me as if I'm handicapped."

"I treat you with respect." He said softly, returning with two cups. "Because I care about you."

She blushed. "Yeah, I know." Taking her tea she sipped it and sighed. "I can't wait until this is over."

He smiled. "Neither can I."

She continued to look past the wall as she spoke. "Are you excited, Michael?"

"Super excited." He smirked and she looked at him warmly. "I cant wait to see how much is doesn't look like it's ugly father."

She laughed and leaned against him. "You know, I probably wouldn't be able to do this without you."

He looked at her. "Why is that?"

She smiled. "Because you have been supportive, caring and most of all, yourself."

He squeezed her hand, then rested his free one on her, delighted to feel the infant move suddenly. "It's amazing to think how lucky I've become."

She sighed and closed her eyes, exhausted. "Dido."

* * *

Shorter, sweet and about to jump a couple of months. Beware...

SA


	5. Tu Voir Un Fille

_Chapter Five_

_Tu Voir Un Fille_

* * *

Michael frantically paced in the waiting room, his hands clasped behind his back, his face furrowed with anger. What the hell was going on? That damned nurse had just told him it would be any moment now, and that was an hour ago! He felt the sweat bead from his face and when the door opened he froze, lifted his head and tried not to glare at the perky blonde.

"Michael? You can come back now."

He moved quickly and without delay, she led him down several corridors and to a room, which she moved to open. He caught her wrist and upon her puzzled expression he whispered. "What is it?"

She smiled softly, her eyes understanding. "You'll see in a moment."

"No, really I..." She opened the door and he caught his breath, Laurie was sitting up in her bed, her eyes dark and her face pale, she looked tired. He stepped in to see a small thick bundle of white layers in her arms, and she smiled at him, using her head to motion for him to come in.

"Hello Michael, it's about time." She smirked softly at his dumbfounded look. 

"Th-they wouldn't let me... Is, is that the baby?"

She smiled and motioned for him to sit, and he obliged. She gently pressed the warm, fragile heap into his arms and helped him to hold it, she watched him gaze upon that child for a moment, and he looked at her, smiling. "What is it?"

She smiled brightly, her heart a flutter. "A girl, her name is Jamie." 

He felt his cheeks begin to ache from smiling so much, and so he calmed it and gently bent to nuzzle his nose against her cheek. "Hey Jamie, I'm your Uncle Michael!" Jamie yawned and stretched but her eyes remained closed. Laurie sighed.

"She likes you."

He laughed. "I never knew I was this boring." He handed her back to her mother and sighed, shaking his head. "I was right."

She looked at him, startled. "About what?"

"She isn't nearly as ugly as her father."

Laurie laughed and shook her head. "You need help."

He smiled. "I already have it." He smiled, shook his head and left, content on the rest of his day.

* * *

Very short and kinda cute. R&R hope you likie


End file.
